


Beautiful Scars

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: Gohan gives Videl a little insight into his past.This is just a short story for Hanvi Week. It's meant for 4/12 ( Scars), but there's a little hand holding as well. Hope you enjoy it 😊
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Beautiful Scars

_‘So beautiful.’_ Videl thought, looking up at the clear sky, the afternoon sun caressing her skin. She sighed as the cool breeze off the lake ruffled through her short hair. Her belly full from the amazing lunch she just had. Tilting her head, she watched as her companion continued to eat from the spread of food between them.

She’d come over earlier so Gohan could help her study for their upcoming test. When they took a break, his mother had insisted they get some fresh air. So, she packed them a huge lunch, gave them a picnic blanket and shoved then out the door. Ms. Chichi might be a little crazy, but she was a sweet lady.

“Your mom's a really great cook. Was that pork?”

“No, it's boar. She makes this marinade that's really awesome.” He replied, taking a bite of his third sandwich.

Videl giggled at his blissful face. There aren't many people she knew who loved their mother's food the way he did. Then again, she didn't know a family like his.

It had been over a month since the Earth was saved from destruction. Everything was back to normal. But, there were still a few things she hadn’t gotten used to yet. The man sitting next to her was one.

“You never finished telling me about this Saiyan thing. Is that the right way to say it? Saiyan (Say-an)?” She asked as he rubbed his full stomach.

Gohan nodded at her question. “Yeah, that's the right way. But, I'm only a half Saiyan. My father's a full blood and my mother's human.”

“How did he get here?”

“My dad was sent here when he was a baby. Apparently, their people did that as a....uh...training method.” Gohan said, trying explain it in a way she's understand.

Videl furrowed her brow. “Isn't that kind of cruel?”

“Yeah, it's a little sadistic, but they considered themselves warriors. It's how they trained their kids.”

“How did your dad find out who he was?”

“Well.... That's a hard one. My... um...uncle came to recruit my dad. He wanted help with taking over a planet or something.”

“Oh my God!”

“I know. Then he kidnapped me and held me hostage till my dad came.” He said with a laugh.

Shocked, she sat up abruptly. “Kidnapped! Gohan!”

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “That's not the last time either. Piccolo snatched me too, but we ended up becoming close so it's cool now.”

She looked at him like he had two heads. “How can you be so calm about that? Aren’t you traumatized?”

“Honestly no. I admit it freaked me out at the time, but so much was going on that I never had time to dwell on it.”

Videl highly doubted that. No one's that well adjusted. However, she kept quiet.

He went on to tell her about when the Saiyans arrived. How he went to a planet called Namek to bring his friends back to life. The fight with a space tyrant named Frieza. Then there were the Androids and finally Cell. She was speechless by the time he finished.

“Wow...I didn't know you'd gone through so much. I guess that explains it.” She said quietly.

“Explains what?” Giving her a puzzled look.

Getting up, she walked around and sat next to him. He blushed when she picked up the hand on his lap and rubbed the back.

“You're covered in scars.” She whispered.

Gohan’s eyes widened, looking down at the jagged mark on the back of his hand. Unfortunately, the tank top he wore not only showed off his bare arms, but the road map of blemishes as well.

He quietly watched as she inspected him. Her soft fingers soothing the rough tissue. The sad expression on her face reminding him of his mother and the tears she shed for him. Worried that all those battles had some how broken him. But, he never felt that way. Most of those scars carried bad memories. Life lessons he was probably too young to have experienced. However, they were also proof that he survived.

Smiling down at her he squeezed her hand. “I got that one fighting Cell.”

She raised her eyes and found calm ones looking back. There was no pain or remorse. Just that sweetness he always emitted. 

“Vegeta was about to be killed so I jumped in the way. I protected him, but my arm got damaged in the process. It's funny because, up until then, I'm pretty sure he still hated our guts.” he laughed softly.

“Gohan...”

“These scars used to cause me a lot of pain. Especially that one. It reminds me of when I was at my weakest.”

“But, you won.”

“I lost my father that day.” He said looking out at the lake. “He was gone and I had to come to terms with his decision...A decision he made because of my arrogance.”

She shook her head, threading her fingers with his. “Don't you think that's being a little harsh on yourself.”

“Yeah, but I eventually came to understand that things happen. You can't change the past. All you can do is look towards the future. I had a little brother on the way so I had to be strong. If not for me than at least for them.” Giving her his signature sweet smile.

Blushing, she looked down at their interlocked fingers “You're optimism is amazing.”

“You know, I actually have one that reminds me of you.”

“What? No you don't!” Snapping her head up. She tried to pull her hand away but he held it tight.

He chuckled and pointed to the faded line on his left cheek. “This is how you realized I was Saiyaman. And if you remember, you blackmailed me into teaching you how to fly.”

“I did NOT blackmail you!” She yelled back.

“Haha. Whatever you say. Come on, let's get back. We've still got more work to do.” He was about to get up, but paused when she tugged on the hand she still held.

“Wait!” she shouted. Blushing when he looked back at her.

“Um can we talk a bit more? You still haven't told me about your mom's side.”

Gohan laughed and scooted closer. “You really wanna hear about my mom? I love her, but you know she's crazy. And now that my dad's back. Kami help me!”

She giggled at his exhausted expression. He continued to talk about his insane family. The smile on his face shining bright as the sun.

_‘He's beautiful too.’_


End file.
